honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Injustice 2
Injustice 2 is the 151st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the DC Universe fighting game Injustice 2. ''It was published on May 23, 2017. ''Injustice 2 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Injustice 2 on YouTube "They've taken down powerful foes, evil villains and now, must face their greatest enemy yet - micro transactions." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Injustice 2 Script They've conquered powerful foes, they've taken down devious masterminds. Now, watch as the fractured heroes of Injustice come together once again to face an enemy they've never seen before: microtransactions. Injustice 2 Return to DC's all-star gang bang once again, an alternate dimension where your favorite heroes beat the life out of each other to settle who's good-guying right! As the game uses every single plot device they can muster to "injustify" the match-ups. In a story that is less unique than the previous game but still makes more sense than Batman v Superman [Batfeck:' "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?" '''Lois:' "It's his mother's name!"]'' Break out your fight stick and dive kick into this PG 'Mortal Kombat. As Injustice 2 dishes up more of the fighting game design you love or have come to accept, where you'll choose from classic heroes, slightly less classic heroes and total asspoles. Then battle it out with mind-blowing awesome supers and stage transitions, that after like three times you wish you could skip. Discover NetherRealm's trademark: s@#t pile of modes! Like: a story mode that's leagues ahead of the rest of the genre, 1v1, lobbies, tournaments, the super wacky metaverse; joining a guild full of fellow shirtless neckbeards, a terrible mobile game mode you would literally never touch, if not for those sweet sweet loot boxes, and finally a ranked mode, where you'll get bodied so hard by people who played the last game your controller will light on fire! Watch as NetherRealm takes their most polished game yet and smears s@#t all over it! With a bunch of mechanics you would expect in a free-to-play game as Injustice 2 introduces four different types of currency, individual character levels that reward playing FOREVER, and cosmetic items that boost stats. Then locks those behind ten types of blind blocks and random drops alongside stuff that you actually want that you'll never get for the characters you play -- unless you want to spend more of your real money! In a system that makes the game LESS balanced and MORE addictive that will just get turned off by serious players anyway! No items, Batman only, final destination. So dust off that super suit, tighten those super buns and get ready for a solid superhero slugfest that gives you the fan service you need and the asshole Superman the movies only hint at. Remember the last game when he melted that kid's head? Good times! Starring:Jason Bateman Batman; Super Stalin Superman; ICP Groupie Quinn; 2000's Britney Spears; Really?; Green Is the Color of My Enemy Lantern; Only On The CW Arrow; Ape Escape; Wonder Sociopath Woman; Static Shock; Gotta Go Fast Flash; Crazy Catlady Catwoman; Super Late To The Party Supergirl; Fat Groot; Dr Octopus; Questionable Character Choices; Super Skins; and Pre Order Now! for Injustice 2 ''was 'Super Note Friends.']] 'Super Not Friends' (Sighs) You know Batman, it was already pretty hard to take your "no killing" thing seriously but you're not even trying anymore! Trivia * There is another episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' about the video game 'Injustice: Gods Among Us. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Injustice 2 has a 95.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In a largely negative review of the Honest Game Trailer, Edward Wallace of Fortress of Solitude wrote "the new Injustice 2 Honest Trailer video feels like the team are grasping at straws, especially when you consider just how good the game actually is." Wallace also added "While there are a few funnies here and there, a lot of the humour falls flat. Who is still making Martha jokes in 2017? Both Batman and Superman have moved past that already." On the more positive side'','' Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote that the Honest Game Trailers writers "had a lot of fun" with Injustice 2. Workman said the video critiques the game in a fun, jokingly manner, though, so you probably shouldn’t get too offended by what the team says about the game." Similarly, Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend wrote "one of my favorite lines from this latest HGT romp comes in the early goings, when the gravely-voiced narrator refers to the conflict at the core of Injustice 2 as an attempt to "settle who is good-guying right." ... Despite that fact, HGT admits that the campaign is "leagues ahead" of anything else we've seen out of a fighting game." Winslett also noted there was some negative response to the Honest Game Trailer's criticisms. He argued arguing "everyone's got an opinion, and at least HGT's opinion is easily 100 times more hilarious than most." Tina Diapana of EpicStream wrote that the Honest Game Trailer "manages to crack some pretty funny jokes while criticizing the videogames they feature, and the new Honest Game Trailer for the well-received follow-up to NetherRealm’s Injustice: Gods Among Us takes a pretty hard jab at all the games microtransactions and '''Batman Vs. Superman'.'" Diapana also noted "while Honest Trailers are always fun to check out, Smosh Games clearly cracked up a lot of funny in this new trailer for ''Injustice 2. We’re still cracking up over Black Canary’s new title as Britney Spears 2000 and that little jab about seeing this “Only on the CW.” Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Smosh Games Tries Really Hard To Make Fun Of ‘Injustice 2’ In Their New Honest Trailer ' - Fortress of Solitude article * 'Injustice 2 Gets The Honest Trailers Treatment ' - ComicBook.com article * 'DC Heroes Take On Microtransactions In New Injustice 2 Honest Game Trailer ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Injustice 2’s Honest Game Trailer Jabs At Microtransactions And BvS '- EpicStream article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Fighting games Category:DC Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Batman Category:Batman games